In the meanwhile, it is counted as belonging to the state of the art to provide a multitude of sensor systems with pump assemblies, on the one hand to detect operating conditions, and on the other hand to also determine faulty conditions of the installation and/or of the pump assembly. With this, it is disadvantageous that the sensor system required with regard to this, is not only complicated and expensive, but is often also susceptible to faults.